


Being Royal is hard.

by Blaperile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaperile/pseuds/Blaperile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Royal is hard.</p>
<p>It’s hard and nobody understands.</p>
<p>Well, except for 4 certain Carapaces and their counterparts across all Sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Royal is hard.

In each Session, Queens must lead a whole kingdom while the Kings must lead their race to victory. But a certain queen and a certain king know they’re always destined to lose, though they keep trying.

In each universe, they keep on fighting till the end, but lose eventually. They are destined to fail.

Prospitian and Dersite Royalty have almost no sympathy to each other except in one regard.

They can never be together with the one they love.

The moment they are created they already part. The Kings immediately leave to the Battefield to start their eternal fight, while the Queens leave for their kingdoms to start their eternal leading.

They love each other, though they cannot be together.

There is only one moment they can, right when The War starts. The Queen brings the Royal Scepter to the King, so they can really start battling. Under normal circumstances, this is the last time they meet and have to say farewell to each other.

It is a well-known fact that Kings and Queens may abscond or get exiled. Years later, they may reunite.

But alas, the game knows no mercy. It will make sure Kings and Queens don’t get the happy ending. A happy ending is only meant for worthy Heroes and other Exiles, if they are worthy of starting a new civilization.

Each and every time, the game kills them.

Be it a Cancer killing them off, a Black King showing no mercy to his counterpart as he wins The War and later being killed himself by the Heroes, an unfortunate accident to the dreaming planet by a Hero or a Cancer,  a meteor crushing a King to death, a Session being scratched, a King or Queen finding himself in a doomed timeline and getting terminated by either one of the above situations or the timeline stopping with existing.

They can not be together.

There is only one way to safely uphold a relationship. By Royal Letters. Though even these don’t always make it to the other side.

Being Royal is hard.

It’s hard and nobody understands.

Well, except for 4 certain Carapaces and their counterparts across all Sessions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got some inspiration after seeing White Queen with the scepter in the recent update. I was thinking of an explanation and then this fic grew out of it. :)


End file.
